1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. In practice, the LED chip is generally packaged to protect the LED chip, and the fluorescent layer is formed on the LED chip by coating. However, during the coating of the packaging process, a thickness of the fluorescent layer cannot be controlled precisely, whereby a uniform light output cannot obtained, which unfavorably affects the quality of light generated by the LED package.
Therefore, an LED package capable of overcoming the above described shortcoming is desired.